1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing a wooden piece into a predetermined shape by compressing the wooden piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wood which is a natural material attracts attention. With a wide variety of grain patterns, wood products exhibit individual features depending on positions of raw wood from which the particular wood products are cut out. In addition, surface flaws and discolorations caused by a long-term use create unique textures which tend to evoke warm and familiar feeling in the user. Thus, the wood attracts attention as a material for products of uniqueness and taste which cannot be found in products made of synthetic resin or light metals. Techniques for processing wood are also developing dramatically.
According to one conventionally known technique for processing a wooden piece: a wooden board is softened with water absorption and compressed; the compressed wooden board is cut along a direction substantially parallel with a direction of the compressive force, whereby a primary fixed product with a board-like shape is obtained; and the primary fixed product is deformed into a predetermined three-dimensional shape under heat and moisture (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3078452). Further, according to another conventional technique, a softened wooden board is compressed and temporarily fixed and left in a prepared mold until the wooden board recovers, so that a wooden product with a desired shape can be obtained (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-77619). According to the techniques as described above, thickness of the wooden piece and compression rate are determined based on various aspects such as an individual difference, a kind, required strength after processing, and a purpose of use.